Pain and Love
by ihavealife
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER FINAL CHAPTER FINAL CHAPTER!
1. it starts again

_ringg ringg ringgg!_

Courtney: hello?

"IMMA RAPE YOU! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA"

Courtney: ..very funny Duncan

Duncan: dammit.

Courtney rolled her eyes. it was about two months after Cam's attack on Gwen and Trent. no one heard of him yet.. but everone was safe at the moment and thats what mettered most. Trent was healed and walking. him and Gwen were closer than ever. Bridgette and Geoff were one of those spend-every-minute-together coupls. even Courtney and Duncan were going out.. still as stubborn as ever.

Courtney: what do you want?

Duncan: well.. im picking you up arent i princess?

Courtney: hurry up or we'll be late for schoo--

_ding dong_

Courtney: ugh. hold on a second Duncan.. someones at the door

she swung the door open revealing a very familiar green mohawlk and piercings. before she could punch him, he pulled her close and kissed her lightly.

as always, Courtney was in a daze. its like his kisses paralyzed her body and screwed up her brain. Duncan noticed and smirked.

Duncan: still have the brains to get into the car or do i have to pick you up with my bare hands.. which i dont mind. -winks-

Courtney snapped out of it

Courtney: you are such a pig.. lets just go.

she shoved pass him and got into the car.

--

Chris still taught the same kids.. and always talked about one day having a reality show all to himself.

Duncan and Courtney entered the room, Duncan following close behind her. Bridgette giggled.

Chris: okay class... i have like.. no lesson plan.

Geoff: sweet!

Chris: but, your not getting off that easy.

Heather: what now.

Chris: FIELD TRIP EVERYBODY!!


	2. theyre bad until?

Owen: woohoo! awesome! i am SO stoked! where are we going anyways?

Izzy: i hope we go to a mine field!

Heather: oh shush.

Chris: actually... its not so educational.. were kindof going to a ski resort

Geoff: did you just say.. ski resort?!

Chris: i did my man..

Geoff: YES!

the whole class jumps up and cheers.

Chris: here are the forms.. we leave in three days.

--

LUNCH:

Gwen: a ski resort? how original. -rolls eyes-

Gwen takes a seat next to Courtney and Bridgette. naturally, Trent sits in front of her. Geoff followed suit, leaving Duncan in front of Courtney.

Courtney: i know were supposedly a "couple" and everything but seriously Duncan.. stalker much!?

Duncan: as your stalker, i find it my duty to follow you around princess.

Courtney threw a straw at his face but he dodged, smirking.

Trent: i think itll be awesome

Gwen: can you ski after your injury though?

Trent: i dont know.. probably not.

Gwen: good because i hate the cold.

she shot a suggestive smile at him.

Geoff: party on! bring on the booze!

Courtney: were not even legally aged Geoff!

Geoff: ..so?

--

Everyone left the cafeteria, leaving Courtney and Duncan walking out alone.

Duncan: you excited?

Courtney: not really..

Duncan: figures..

Courtney: and whats THAT supposed to mean?

Duncan: you wouldnt be excited if you won the lottery

he twirled her hair. she slapped his hand away.

Courtney: so not true. im the most enthusiastic person i know!

Duncan: -smirk- right..

Courtney: well what about you Mr. Im Too Cool?

Duncan: i dont htink ill go..

Courtney: WHAT!? why not!?

Duncan: you want me too?

Courtney: uh.. just curious..

Duncan: i was thinking of staying back while you guys arent here and hunt down Cam.

Courtney: you cannot be serious. hes a dangerous criminal and thats all he ever will be!

Duncan: well..

Courtney: well what

Duncan: all delinquits are dangerous and bad until..

Courtney: until..?

Duncan: nevermind.. ill drive you home babe.


	3. wawanakwa ski resort

Chris: Duncan, Izzy, Owen, Geoff, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Harold, Leshawna, Beth, Justin Lindsay..wheres Tyler?

Lindsay: oh he's.. wait. whos tyler?

Heather: your boyfriend Lindsay! you are so stupid!

Lindsay: ohhh.. he's..

Tyler comes parachuting in.

Chris: alrighty.. everyones here? lets blow this popsicle stand! everyone onto the bus!

Courtney sits down at the back of the bus and Duncan sits next to her. Gwen sits with Trent, Izzy is on Owen's lap, Geoff is with Bridgette and everyone else is sitting in their own seat

Chris: hit the pedal to the metal chef!

Chef, their school cafetria.. man. was the driver.

--

Courtney: I spy with my little eye somehting that is.. black?

Duncan: my.. shirt?

Courtney: yep.

Duncan: i spy with my little eye.. something that is.. HOT.

he stares down at Courtney's chest

she slaps him

Courtney: you are SUCH a pig!

--

Geoff: im glad we dont get along like they do

Courtney: I HEARD THAT!

Bridgette: haha

she rests her head against his hard body.

--

Trent is strumming his guitar as Gwen is sketching him.. typical.

--

Izzy: are we there yet?

Chris: no.

Izzy: are we there yet?

Chris: no.

Izzy: are we there yet?

Everyone on bus: NO!

Izzy: sheesh! i was just asking.

--

Chris: alright class.. were at the Wawanakwa ski resort! simple rules.. nothing illegal.. -glares at Duncan- and thats about it!

Heather: can we go now? i want a shower and a manicure.. stat.

Chris: patience Heather.

she rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him.

Chris: also, if you see any uh.. cameras anywhere. just ingore them

Duncan raised his eyebrows

Chris: well. off you go!

--

Geoff: dude, this resort is off the charts!

Duncan: i hear you man

Tyler: whoo! pool party!

Duncan: yo teach! where do we sleep?

Chris: anywhere.. you can sleep in the bathrooms for all i care.

Geoff high fives Duncan.

Duncan: oh PRINCESS!

--

Courtney: wow, this is actually..nice!

Gwen: talk about expensive looking..

"oh PRINCESS!"

Bridgette and Gwen laughed as Courtney flushed red.

Bridgette: looks like your prince is calling you

Courtney: shuttup! WHAT DO YOU WANT DUNCAN

Duncan: COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE. BRING YOUR STUFF.

Geoff: YOU TOO BRIDGE! OH AND TRENT WANTS YOU DONW HERE TOO GWEN

Courtney: ugh!


	4. WTF?

Courtney: what do you want now Duncan?

Duncan: and to think i thought princess here would be a little happier to see me

Courtney rolled her eyes. so did Bridgette

Geoff: well, we were thinking we could have like a chick..dude.. sleepover kinda thing.

Gwen nodded almost too quickly. she really did like Trent.

Courtney however glared at Duncan

Courtney: its probably against the rules

Duncan: in case you havent noticed, i dont follow the rules

Trent: and besides, Chris is cool with it

Duncan: so you get your uptight butt down here with your stuff kay babe?

Courtney turned around to walk away but Duncan slapped her ass.

Courtney: sometimes i wonder why i even agreed to go out with you

Duncan: awwe dont be like that

Geoff: will you two quit flirting and get a move on? sheesh.

--

Cam: here we go boys, today, we drag Duncan and his girlfriend out of that lodge, torture her and murder him. sound like a plan?

everyone nods.

Cam: good, we wait until dark -grin-

--

Courtney: ever get the feeling that your being watched?

Gwen: yah.. why?

Courtney: i..dunno..

Duncan walks over carrying two glasses of hot chocolate and hands one to Courtney

Gwen: she gets the feeling shes being watched.

Duncan: mellow you yellow babe.

Courtney: shuttup! im serious!

Duncan pulled her shivering body in and she tensed.

Duncan: your cute when your scared

Courtney looked up at him and frowned but Duncan planted his lips onto hers. he tasted like hot chocolate and alcohol together but she liked it. the kiss deepened until Gwen cleared her throat

Courtney: oops..

she blushed and Duncan laughed

Duncan: we never get to make out in peace.

--

Duncan: and then they heard this..tap tapping on the side of their car..

Courtney rolled her eyes. he was telling that stupid yet..scary story again.

'tap tap tap'

everyone gulped.

Courtney: not funny Duncan!

Duncan: im not doing anything princess..

Bridgette: then.. wh..what was th.that?

Geoff looked worried.

Duncan: weird, i didnt even plan that..

Courtney: okay you made your point, now cut it out!

Duncan walked over and picked her up gently.

Duncan: it wasnt me..


	5. separated

adrenaline rushed through all 6 teens.

two months ago, they felt the same adrenaline.. could there be a connection?

Courtney: i dont have a good feeling about this..

Gwen: -rasies eyebrow- when DO you have a good feeling about anything?

Courtney: ...

Duncan: when i kiss her

Courtney punched his shoulder

Courtney: well can you at least put me down?

Duncan: -sigh- fine. but twist an ankle and you are in big trouble

Courtney: since when..

Duncan: shhh!

"tap tap tap"

they were in the woods outside the lodge now, it was cold. snow and ice covered the ground.

Geoff: doesnt look like anythings out here..

Bridgette: Geoff's right. lets go back.

as soon as they turned however they became separated.

Gwen and Courtney fell in one hole

Trent and Duncan fell in another

Bridgette and Geoff fell into the last hole

--

Courtney: what the hell!?

Gwen: i dont know!

Courtney: okay.. calm.. use some sense Courtney! you were a CIT!

Gwen: no one cares about your CIT training!

Courtney: shuttup!

--

Trent: ouch

Duncan: you okay man?

Trent: yah.. im fine.. just the head injuries again.

Duncan: you wuss -smirk-

Trent smiled.

Duncan: so what the fuck just hapened?

Trent: i dont know.. your the delinquit. find a way out

Duncan: shit.. wheres Courtney?!

Trent: ..crap.

--

Bridgette: deja vu much!?

Geoff: i hear ya..

Bridgette: well..?! what now?

Geoff: we find a way out..

Bridgette: i have a feeling this wasnt a natural disatser

Geoff: whaa?

Bridgette: i mean that.. this tunnel was dug up not too long ago..

Geoff: and the others?

Bridgette: well.. common sense. the others should be in the other tunnels..

Geoff: you think this is Chris's doing? that dude is so mess up i swear he..

Bridgette: no.. i think it may be.. -gulp- Cam

--

Gwen: well at least my boyfriend isnt an ex criminal!

Courtney: well your boy is a poser musician! hah!

Gwen: Duncans a jerk!

Courtney: Trent is gay!

Gwen: oh no you didnt!

Courtney: yes.. i did! wait.. Gwen?

Gwen: ...

Courtney: we really..REALLY need to get out of here son. or we'll die of frostbite

Gwen: -sigh- your right..

Courtney: i didnt mean all those things i said. Trents a really nice boy..

Gwen: yah.. and Duncan is perfect for you..

they pulled into a hug and smiled

Courtney: now.. a way out..

Fredrik: hello laides..

a scrawny punk man with pink hair comes up from behind them

Gwen: fuck..

--

Trent: well.. lets see. who is targetting you.. us and is willing to do anything to kill you?

Duncan: ..Cam..

Trent: alrighty then.. were all going to die.

Duncan: princess..

Trent: dude, get a grip. GET A GRIP!

Duncan: what?

Trent: youve been saying one word sentences the whole time.. is the cold getting to you or is Courtney?

Duncan: Courtney.. i mean. Courtney is getting to me.

Trent: then get off of your lazy ass and help me climb this thing

Duncan: fine. wait.. do you hear that?

a big man comes sliding down the tunnel tube

Demetri: long time no see Duncy.. -knuckles crack-


	6. dont touch her

Courtney: ow!

Fredrik: i got em boss

Cam: excellent..

Gwen: Cam!? what the hell is your problem!

tears welled up in her eyes as Courtney hugged her.

Fredrik: wheres Demetri?

Demetri walks in carrying Duncan and Trent on his shoulders.

Duncan: you motherfuck--PRINCESS!

Courtney: Duncan!?

shen runs up and clings onto his chest.

Duncan: I'll get us out of this.. dont you worry..

Cam: -spits- enjoy your moment, because by the end of today, you'll be mine.. ours -points to Fredrik- and your boyfriend.. dead.

Courtney: you wouldnt..

Cam: watch me

Trent: you cant just kill Duncan and take advantage of Courtney!

Courtney could feel Duncan trembling under her body.. not from fear.. from anger. Duncan was really.. REALLY.. mad.

Duncan: you lay one finger on princess and ill make sure that ill rip your face in half..

Cam: Duncan Duncan Duncan. dont you ever learn? i always win.

Gwen: you didnt last time

Cam: oh yes i did. i got away, i tracked you.. i think thats a victory if you ask me Gwen. oh and by the way. once im done with Duncan's whore, your next.

Gwen gasped.

Cam: Demetri.. go get the other two.. the blondes. and meet me back here.

Demetri: sure thing boss

Cam nodded to Fredrik.

Fredrik: if you want your girl to be safe, youll sit in this chair.

Duncan nodded sternly and sat

Courtney sat in the other chair.

Fredrik tied Duncan up securely and forced his eyes open. he placed Courtney, also tied into a chair in front of him

Cam: now, Duncan.. watch carefully and learn.

Cam stepped up to Courtney. she was shaking in fear. Duncan was baling his fists.

Cam placed his face on Courtney's breasts.

Duncan: dont... you.. dare.

Cam: hahaha.

Cam moved his face upwards. Gwen and Trent were watching in horror as they were tied up and sitting across from them. Gwen was crying.

Cam: mmmm..

he brushed his lips against Courtney's collar bone and licked her. his tongue was everywhere. he moved his tongue to the gape of her neck and she shivered in digust

Cam: no wonder Duncan likes you so much. your delicious. kind of like.. hot chocolate, im curious to see whats UNDER the clothes now

Duncan: dont touch her.. im warning you..

Fredrik also walked over to Courtney who sat limp, not knowing what to do. Fredrink sucked her skin, nibbling at her. Fredrik went too far. he took Courtney's top off and licked her stomache, bringing her tied body onto his lap.

Duncan: okay thats enough! what the hell do you want Cam

Cam: why are you looking at me? im not the one with your girlfriend on my lap.

Duncan glared at Fredrik but he continued to touch Courtney.

Fredrik: your just jealous because i get to touch her before you did.

Courtney gulped.

Duncan: she never wanted me too.. i respected her.

Fredrik: thats bullshit.

he suddenly let go of Courtney and went up to Duncan with a knife.

slowly approaching..

Demetri lumbered in however

Demetri: boss! the blondes arent there!

Cam: -eye twiches- what?

Demetri: they..ecscaped

Duncan kicked his leg up, the knife from fredrik's hand flying in the air. Duncan caught it with his tied up hand and broke free.

Fredrik scowled as Duncan put the knife to his throat.

Cam: where are they?!

he kicked Gwen

Gwen: i dont know!

Duncan saw Courtney, half naked in tears

Duncan: i dont have time for this!

he knocked Fredrik unconscius with the butt end of the knife and threw it in Cam's direction...


	7. ecscape and an answer

The knife broke the silence as it pierced through skin.. Cam's skin.

Courtney had fainted.

Trent:...shit.

Duncan: we dont have time for this

he untied Courtney, Trent and Gwen with his bare hands and slouched Courtney on his back.

"Duncan!?"

"Gwen!!"

"HELLO!? CAN WE HURRY THIS UP PEOPLE!?"

Voices.

Chris and the rest of the students came in, lead by Bridgette and Geoff.

Chris: you..killed the dude?!

Duncan: not..really. take princess. we have to get out like.. now.

--

Duncan and Courtney sat outisde the waiting room of the hospital, just like they had two months ago.

they were waiting outside for the lawyer when..

Courtney: Duncan?

Duncan: hmm princess?

Courtney: i never got an answer..

Duncan: huh?

Courtney took Duncan's velvety hand in hers. he was so warm..

Courtney: you said that criminals were bad until..

Lawyer: DUNCAN! GOOD TO SEE YOU HOW YA BEEN!?

Duncan: oh hey doc, im good. hows Marie?

Lawyer: oh shes fickle. whos she? your new girlfriend? pretty little thing she is eh?

Duncan: haha of course. so whats the news doc?

Lawyer: right. Cam will recover.. soon. knife missed his heart by a centimeter. hes being charged for sexual harrassment, burglary, attempted murder...

Courtney: so hes oging back to jail?

Lawyer: sure is. now.. Duncan. the court is thinking about sending you back to juvy too bud...

Courtney gripped Duncan's hand tighter

Lawyer: but Courtney's dad here is willing to pay off all charges. so Duncan, your safe.

Duncan looked at Courtney. her eyes were teary.

Duncan: why so sad princess?

Courtney: im not sad Duncan. its called, relief. and gratitude and..

before she could finish however, Duncan brought her close and kissed her. not softly like he always did, but hard and passionate. like he hadnt kissed her in ages and missed her warm touch. Courtney let out a sigh as she kissed back and ran her hands along his back. she was relieved. the near death expericnes brought them closer.

Lawyer: ah yes, young love.

he walked out

they pulled apart.

Courtney: ..so?

Duncan: oh. all criminals are bad Courtney until they fall in love...

Courtney: oh come here you

she leaned to touch her lips against his again...


End file.
